


Under the fireflies light

by starslighten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Bromance, Childhood, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, literally I am just describing their life, my number one otp, you can see how they grow up to be fine individuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starslighten/pseuds/starslighten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales of their adventures & moments spent together whilst growing up in this intimidating world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            “My dad was an astronomer.”

            Oikawa perked up at the mention of ‘astronomer’, and finally tore his eyes away from the origami UFO he was folding with deep concentration; tongue tip poking out of a corner of his lips and nose slightly creased. It was only then he noticed that Iwaizumi Hajime, whom he knew since birth and a classmate and neighbor of his, was standing in front of the tiny classroom, his tone drawing everyone’s attention to him.

            Oikawa completely ignored the task given by their teacher, where they had to take turn to come up and stand in front of their classmates, giving brief description of their family members. He was never the type to pay attention; he only spared his energy on things he was actually passionate about, like extraterrestrial beings and sci-fi movies. However, Oikawa could not help but to stare at this particularly strong built kid with sun-kissed skin and towering height.

            After all, he was interested in the stars and planets, and the word “astronomer” caught his attention. Oikawa pulled his chair to join his group of classmate, all huddled near the front of class. They were all leaning forward in their seat, eager for Iwaizumi to further elaborate his dad’s slightly uncommon occupation. What he said next surprised them:

            “Well unfortunately, he died last year. I hadn’t learned much about his job.”                             

            Oikawa knew. Of course he did; he attended the funeral and helped organizing it because their parents were good friends and Oikawa’s mom felt it was necessary to help them through the hardship. Iwaizumi was very devastated, and Oikawa could still feel the _helplessness_ seeping into him as he couldn’t do anything to comfort Iwaizumi.   

            The class dwelt in an awkward silence before the bell rang, signaling their recess time. Squeaks of chair dragging against floor and chatters filled the room as everyone was dismissed. Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi had slipped silently out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

            To say the least, Iwaizumi was sort of startled when Oikawa squeezed onto the small bench he was sitting on halfway through the recess. The bench could barely fit two persons and was placed awkwardly under the comforting shade of a colossal tree in the school yard, with roots weaving through its marble legs. It was the usual spot Iwaizumi spent his recess, and never _ever_ had anyone dared to sit with him due to his intimidating appearance.

            In all truthfulness, Iwaizumi was flattered and glad to finally have a company, but Oikawa sat a little too close than necessary, which made Iwaizumi shifted uneasily.

            “Uh, do you need anything?” Iwaizumi questioned the particularly pretty kid with warm chocolate hair and eyes. Even though their parents were good friends since they were in high school and both of them had known each other for the seven years of their life, Iwaizumi and Oikawa hadn’t had a decent conversation before.

            Save for the time Oikawa timidly approached Iwaizumi after the funeral and he ended up muffling his sobs on Oikawa shoulder. They sat on the swing in Iwaizumi’s backyard until the moon and stars rose high in the sky, and Oikawa pointed out the constellations in desperate attempts to force a response out of Iwaizumi.

            “Tell me about your dad,” Oikawa offered one of the milk buns he bought from the canteen to Iwaizumi, “if you don’t mind.”

            “Why?” Iwaizumi wasn’t used to others initiating a conversation with him, let alone offering him food. Nevertheless, he took the bun from Oikawa’s outstretch hand with a small appreciative nod.

            “Ah, I guess you already know that I’m interested in space,” Oikawa smiled, “I want to learn more about your dad. Surely you must have got in touch with astronomy, do you? After all your dad was an astronomer.”

            Iwaizumi casted him a sideway glance and noticed that Oikawa was literally perching on the seat like an excited little bird, all ready for Iwaizumi to tell more.

            “Hmm,” Iwaizumi chewed the bun slowly, “he was always outstation. It’s really rare for us to talk, although sometimes he would bring me to somewhere quiet to stargaze. That’s really all.”

            “Thanks for being there,” Iwaizumi continued, a faint blush bloomed on both his cheeks as he scratched his head, “you know, last year after the funeral.”

            “It’s really nothing,” Oikawa looked away, “Why did he die?”

            Oikawa’s choices of words were blunt, and Iwaizumi pushed him mild annoyance away, “Heart diseases. From what my mom told me, dad had poor heart condition since he was young, and was pretty fragile. It was expected, but we didn’t think that he would leave… so soon.”

            “Oh,” Oikawa said apologetically, “I am sorry for bringing that up.”

            “’Sokay,” Iwaizumi took a last bite of the milk bun before opening his food container, “Anything else that you want to know about?”

            “Have your dad seen an UFO?” Oikawa asked giddily.

             Iwaizumi snorted on the potato bits he ate, and laughed so hard his stomach started to hurt.

            “Are you serious?” Iwaizumi wiped a tear that escaped from the corner of his eye before another guffaw took over.

            “Yes,” Oikawa huffed indignantly, his arms crossed, “U. F. O.” He had an adorable pout on his face, and his nose scrunched in annoyance.

            “Tooru, there’s no such thing as UFO.”

            “Whatever.” Oikawa sound as if he was tired of everybody’s denial towards extraterrestrial beings, and just continued to munch small bites on his bread instead.

            “Here.”

            Iwaizumi scooped a generous amount of potato salad from his container and popped the pieces into Oikawa’s mouth.

            “That tastes _really_ nice, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gushed, “Did your mom make it?”

            _Iwa-chan_ , _Iwa-chan_. Iwaizumi rolled the nickname around his tongue, as if examining its exquisite taste. It slipped out of Oikawa’s mouth with such ease. It made Iwaizumi felt like he finally had a close friend he could trust, whom gave him an exclusive nickname of his own.

            “Yeah,” a tiny smile graced Iwaizumi’s lips. It had been a long time since he showed any sign of childish joy, “I made it together with my mom.”

            “It’s so, so good!” Oikawa tucked into the hearty serving of potato salad, sticking his tongue out cheekily as he snatched the spoon from Iwaizumi’s grasp.

            “Oi. Assikawa, stop eating or you will become fatter.”

            “Rude, Iwa-chan!”

            And that was how their actual friendship finally kick started after all those years, amidst children’s laughter and lively school yard in a warm, breezy morning.

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :^)


	3. Chapter 3

They spent their days together, going through the classes during morning and in each other’s backyard after school or during weekends. Sometimes, when they felt adventurous, they would wander off to the forest near their neighborhood. In the heart of the forest was a piece of sylvan, obscured by the surrounding trees and free from city’s pollution.

It was, they both agreed, the perfect place for their hangouts when they felt the need to get away from everything once in a while.

One lazy afternoon, they sneaked out of Oikawa’s backyard and went into the forest again. Iwaizumi was about to capture another fascinating bug for his collection when he was thrown to the ground by the sheer force of Oikawa’s serve to his back.

 “GEH! SORRY IWA-CHAN!”

Iwaizumi merely grunted and propped himself up by his elbow. _Goddamn it, where on earth is the bug now?_ He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Oikawa ran over and pulled Iwaizumi to his feet, apologizing all the way.

“Shut up, kusoikawa. I am okay.”                                                                                                                        

“I am worry, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted and jogged ahead to pick his volleyball from the bush. Iwaizumi glanced up and noticed the sky was smeared with pink and golden hue, which meant they should get back soon or it would be too dark to walk. He took his net and gestured at Oikawa.

“Let’s go home.”

Moments later, they were walking down a narrow path leading them back to the neighborhood, Oikawa with a light skip in his footsteps and volleyball in hands,whilst Iwaizumi was mildly occupied by the two bugs he managed to catch. The beetles were resting on a cozy bed of moist leaves inside the glass jar which Iwaizumi had carefully prepared.

“Tooru, since when are you interested in volleyball?”

“Not too long ago,” Oikawa answered with a fond smile, “My sister is in her third year of high school now, and she is on the volleyball team too. We rarely talk now because she is busy, and I think it is only through volleyball that I have the chance to interact with her.”

Iwaizumi nodded thoughtfully, and both of them settled into the soothing noises of the forest as they walked, courtesy of the never-ending singings of forest’s creatures. The neighborhood was visible by then, a small yet familiar group of houses immersed in evening light.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna play volleyball with me?”

“I don’t know how to.”

“I can teach you! We can learn from my sister or by watching videos on YouTube.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa’s enthusiastic expression and sighed, “Alright then.” It won’t hurt to play volleyball, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Iwaizumi had never been so wrong in his life.

The sport was like an addiction; it kept both Oikawa and Iwaizumi pumped, constantly running about and they were forced to develop quick reactions in order to keep the ball connected without a slightest touch to the ground.

It made them felt happy and alive.

Before Oikawa’s sister move out to continue her studies in her dream college, the duos managed to seize a few good opportunities to play volleyball with her. By the time she travelled to another prefecture, they had managed to instill several helpful tips from Oikawa’s sister in their practice.

They would always collapse right next to each other after their rather intense exercise, chest heaving and clothes stuck to their body by heavy sweat. And they would laugh out in delight, satisfied by their progress as the days wore on and _oh how their muscles ache from all the work out_.

“It’s worth it.” Oikawa smiled, taking a huge gulp of water.

“For our future matches.” Iwaizumi said determinedly.

“For our future matches.” They grinned at each other.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes blissfully as the chilly spring breeze soothed his cheeks. It was Oikawa’s idea to hold a last sleepover before they step into Kitagawa Daiichi for the first time in the next few days. Right after they tucked into a hearty dinner prepared generously by Iwaizumi’s mom, the youngsters found their way onto the roof directly above Iwaizumi’s room.

Oikawa was very excited as he never climbed up the rooftop before, and he constantly remarked about the beauty of the scenery laid out in front of them with much enthusiasm. The moon shone bright silver, and as the sky was clear that evening, the stars were visible and seemed like fragments of precious jewels scattered across the dark zenith. From their point of view, they could almost catch a glimpse of the sylvan they've spent so many times at under the startlingly bright moonlight.

“Wow, Iwa-chan this is so awesome!” Oikawa giggled, captivated by nature’s artwork.

“It certainly is.” Iwaizumi sneaked a glance at Oikawa. _He looked so ethereal under the silver light_.

They basked in a short silence before Oikawa scooted himself closer to Iwaizumi and spoke in a soft voice, “Do you feel nervous? We’re going to attend junior high soon.”

“Of course I am,” Iwaizumi answered, “I’ve heard that Kitagawa Daiichi is a powerhouse. We’d really have to work harder.”

“Mhmm.”

Oikawa pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it involuntarily to shield himself from the cold night air. The baggy size of his favorite GREYS sweater with the stupid alien print made Oikawa looked comical, and he resembled no lesser than a puppy desperately curling itself up to keep warm.

“Are you cold? We should get into my room; I don’t want you to catch a fever.”

Oikawa refused to do so initially, but gave up on his relentless whining when he sneezed. “Okay I think we should really head back.”

They clambered into Iwaizumi’s bedroom through the window and found two mugs of steaming hot chocolate and a bowl of marshmallows left on the table. They decided to set up a blanket fort near the window and after that, they indulged themselves in the heavenly beverage, all the while cocooned by numerous duvets, pillows and soft toys.

When they finished the drinks, Iwaizumi was compelled to put on the alien documentary that Oikawa never get bored of watching. It was a tiring yet fun night for both of them, and they fell asleep leaning against each other in the warm blanket fort halfway through the movie.

( _“Get off me Kusoikawa, you drooled on my shoulder. Disgusting.”_ )

( _“Mean, Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan is so mean!”_ )


End file.
